


Battle Scars

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Cabin Pressure Secret Santa 2012 [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation held upon waking in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written this past holiday season (2012) for the Cabin Pressure Secret Santa on tumblr. It's really short and really awful and I'm posting it because it's motivation to try to write better. It was originally hand-written and mailed to the recipient (who I assume tossed it in the trash) and then posted on my tumblr.

Rosie woke due to a frantic shifting at her side. Sam was turning over in his sleep, muttering and groaning with a voice so hoarse she knew it’d been going on for quite some time throughout the night.

“Sam,” She patted his back gently, moving to cup his face when he rolled over.

“Rosie?” he said with a still sleep-numbed mouth.

“Another frightful dream?”

Sam only nodded and let his eyes close again as his head dell against his wife’s shoulder.

“Oh, Sam.”

“I’m sorry for waking you like this. Even after all the time that’s passed…”

She leaded forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling at the blush that managed to creep up on him even after so many years of marriage. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I knew you had nightmares when I married you. And I love you, Samwise Gamgee, battle scars and all.”

She shifted closer to him and they wrapped their arms around each other, falling asleep in the safety of the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> (If the person who this was written for ever reads this, I'm so sorry to have put you through that again.)


End file.
